hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Full Throttle
Full Throttle is the 39th episode of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. This guest star's the late IZOD champion and 2005 and 2011 Indianapolis 500 winner Dan Wheldon. Plot Fade in to the Salt Flats at night. A man driving an open wheel race car speeds through the flats and into the desert. He makes a few spins, but has to stop before he can collide into a canyon. He punches the wheel in frustration, but notices a practice track upon the smoke clearing. Curious, he drives up to it. In the Hub's lounge, Vert and Spinner go head to head in a video game with Sherman watching, Spinner beating Vert blindfolded. Spinner eventually wins and removes his blindfold, celebrating his victory. Vert takes it all in stride and says that next time, he gets to play as Dan Wheldon. The two brothers toast as Agura offers to play against him. They hear a car engine outside, and Agura notes how hard Vert's working. Upon hearing a toilet flush, it's discovered that Vert was in the bathroom instead, to which Sherman makes a joke about. Agura wonders who could be outside when an alarm goes off, saying that there's an intruder on the test track. The group head for their vehicles. -- All eight cars drive onto the test track, Sherman's scanner reveals that the intruder's a human and is driving a race car, the same car and driver from before. Vert calls for a capture protocol, and the man drives over to confront them. Using some quick thinking, he outspeeds and outmanuvers the Battle Force 5 and leaves them in the dust. Transcript -- (Vert drives back into the Hub and gets out of the Saber.) *''Spinner: (sticking out of the Buster Tank's hatch) So, there's someone out there who's'' way faster than you. Being second fastest has its advantages. Like, you don't have to worry about the pressures of being the fastest. (Vert glares at him.) *''Spinner: I'll stop talking now.'' Knowing better than to make him angry, he goes back into the tank and closes the hatch door. Vert comments on the familiarity of the car and driver to the rest of the group. Tezz claims that there's a strong chance the mysterious driver will come back, and Agura agrees with him, explaining that humans, like most animals, are creatures of habit, which makes it very useful when you're trying to hunt them. Vert asks if she can trap the mystery driver. Agura replies that he's fast, but she can. The leader tells her to set the snares. -- In a Zone with many satellites, the Red Sentient 5 have repurposed one for their own devices and sets up the defense perimeter. Krytus tells Kytren to activate the pulse scanner. He does so, and the satellite begins searching for Blue Sentient energy. -- On a stakeout, Vert asks for any sign of the driver. Zoom eventually finds the mystery driver, and Agura signals that her traps are set. The man drives onto the track and begins picking up speeds. He notices Agura's snares, and once again does some quick thinking to disable all five of them. Battle Force 5 go in to surround him. They eventually get him off the track and Agura brings him to a stop by attaching her grappling wire to one of the wheels of the car. The vehicles surround him as he tries to accelerate, but he stops. Sherman and A.J. get out of their vehicles and grab the man by the arms. *''Vert: Let's see who our mystery man is.'' (Vert removes the helmet) *''Vert: (surprised) Dan Wheldon?!'' *''Spinner: As in Dan Wheldon? Winner of the Indianapolis 500 Dan Wheldon?!'' *''Dan: The Lionheart. In the flesh.'' (Spinner get so excited, he passes out) *''Dan: (to Sherman and A.J.) Uh, you can let go of me now.'' *''Sherman and A.J.: (they let go) Ah, sorry.'' -- In the diner, Dan finishes telling the team about one of his race victories. When Spinner questions why Dan was using their track, he replies that he was working on a secret move and needed to avoid the presses. Stanford knows what that's like because of his position in the royal family. Dan tells him he's knows someone a bit higher up than him who looks a bit like him, but taller and better looking. But not faster, Stanford quips, and Spinner tells him that the man is Stanford's older brother, Simon. An excited Vert requests for Zeke to get Dan some pie, which Zeke complies. Sherman asks what the move is. Dan titles it the 1260 ricochet, which Tezz breaks down: three 360 degree spins with a 180 halfspin. Vert, still excited, tells of his amazed reaction upon meeting him and tells him to use his track as much as he wants. But a split second afterward, their communicators go off, and they leave just as Zeke serves the Indy driver a slice of pie. -- At the Hub, the computers pick up the pulse waves scanning for Sage. Krytus has found the zone where they originate and is using it to locate Sage. The objective is clear: destroy the scanner before it finds Sage. Vert and Zoom go together for a recon mission. -- The two arrive at the satellite filled zone and avoid some Red Sark as they drive by in their Zentners. At the center of it all, Kytren reports that fifty percent of the known Multiverse has been scanned and gets ready to pulse a new section. Vert and Zoom spot their target up ahead, and Zoom suggests that they destroy the scanner, seeing as how the zone amplifies it. Vert agrees and they go in to destroy it. Two Zurk have spotted them and ready their blades. Vert destroys the first while Zoom gets rid of the second before it can get to the center and warn Krytus. Zoom catches up to Vert and they head for the satellite. They go into the defense perimeter in hopes of destroying the scanner. The perimeter walls, however, spin faster everytime they get closer to it and Zoom fears that he may not have enough speed to hit the fourth ring. Vert has an idea, though: he fires the Fuser and the two vehicles merge and form the SkyKnife! Stepping on the gas, Vert heads for the entrance and turns... ...but there's isn't enough speed and they spin out at the fourth ring. A tremor goes off, signaling that the fusion is about to wear off, and they head back for the portal. This gets Krytus's attention and the Red Sentient 5 attack. Vert and Zoom get to the portal just as they de-fuse and head for the Hub. -- At the Hub, Sage reports that 75 percent of the known Multiverse has been scanned. They have a plan of action now: drive some explosives to the satellite and plant the charge. There's the problem of the Red Sentients and the defense perimeter. The defenses especially, since the SkyKnife couldn't make it to the inner ring. *''Agura: What do we need to get through?'' *''Tezz: An enormous amount of speed and torque.'' *''Sherman: (as Vert and Zoom come in) Where are we going to find a vehicle that drives faster and spins harder than the SkyKnife?'' (They all get an idea.) -- On the test track the next day, Vert and Agura watch in the pits as Dan makes a lap around. He stops at the two and admires their track. Vert, still a bit excited, thanks him and asks for a favor with Agura's help. -- At the Hub, an amazed Dan looks around. Agura and Sage request for his help, but he says he's having problems with the 1260 ricochet. Vert tells him not to give up and says that they will help him perfect the move. The group go over the plan as Vert and Dan drive up to the defense perimeter simulation: drive the bomb to the satellite and deploy it using the 1260 ricochet plus a mag boost from the Saber at the inner rings. The others will guard the outside in case the Reds try to attack. Both Vert and Dan go into the rings and get through the two outer rings. Upon hitting the third ring, Vert gets behind Dan and deploys a mag boost. The two spin with the extra speed, but when Dan makes the halfspin and detaches the mag boost, he almost hits the entryway. Sage ends the simulation. The computers detect the pulse waves making way to Sage with a 15 minute time limit to stop them. Tezz, Zoom, and A.J. remain at the Hub, everyone else (including a nervous Dan) gears up. -- On the Salt Flats, Vert opens the portal to the Pulse Scanner Zone and they go through it. Dan enjoys the ride, but they've got company coming in the form of Red Sark. The Battle Force 5 handle them, Vert helping Dan out when he gets surrounded by a couple. *''Dan: (Vert withdraws the blades) You've got a good team here.'' *''Vert: Your Pit Crew isn't too shabby either. When I was a kid, all I wanted to be was a race car driver.'' *''Dan: When I was a kid, all I wanted to do was fight aliens.'' *''Vert: Now's your chance!'' Sage reports that the fight took five minutes off the clock. The Red Sentient 5 drive up to the ramp and Vert and Spinner give the introductions when Krytus commands his team to attack. On Vert's command, Spinner fires the Fuser. The Tangler and Buster go through it to form the SmashClaw and pounces the Synataur! The SmashClaw splits it in two and sends one of the halves flying into the Synthrax, sending Kyrosys and Krylox back to their Re-Spawn Chambers. Now that the way is cleared, Vert and Dan speed past the Syfurious and Venikus and go into the defense perimeter with only two minutes left. They make it through the first three rings with no trouble, but bad news for Dan's ride, he's at 80 percent power. Good news, though, he can still make the 1260 and send Vert into the last ring. Vert notes that his car won't survive the strain, but Dan replies that he could care less. Vert takes the bomb and mags to his car on Dan's signal. Dan pulls the three 360 spins and goes through the fourth ring, upon making the halfspin, Vert lets go, and the Saber is catapulted through the final ring while Dan's car spins out into the outer rings. Dizzy, out of breath, and with a banged up car, Dan celebrates his success. Krytus jumps onto Dan's car while he's recovering, grabs him by the collar, and summons his blade. Before Krytus can attack, Agura slugs him with the SmashClaw's front wheel, sending him to his Re-Spawn Chamber. -- At the Hub, Tezz notes that there's only a minute left on the clock. *''A.J.: Time to give 'er!'' (Annoyed, Tezz pinches the bridge of his nose) -- Vert plants the charge and hits a button on the floor, disabling the spinning rings and clearing the way. All of them head back to the portal as the Satellite explodes, crashing down on Kyburi and Kytren and sending them to their Re-Spawn Chambers. -- Back at the Hub, the members watch as Sage hands Dan a watch as thanks for his help. Dan makes a small joke about the pie he ate earlier, to which the others laugh. Dan has one last request for Vert, to which he accepts with an obvious "yeah". -- On the test track, the others watch as Vert gets ready to take on Dan, both in their Open wheel cars. Dan asks if he's that confident about racing him, to which he says he knows he can. When Stanford says go, the wheels on Dan's car fall off suddenly. Vert tells him he has a good pit crew as well and drives away. A confused Dan removes his helmet and finds that Spinner and Sherman have unscrewed the tires off while he wasn't looking! The others laugh at the irony while Tezz shakes his head and sighs. Key Events *Dan Wheldon is made an associate member. Fusions SkyKnife SmashClaw Quotes Trivia * This is the first episode where a guest star makes an appearance in a voice cast. * Dan Wheldon is said to have been friends with Simon, Stanford's brother. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Vert Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Character of the Day episodes